


Silence

by fulmetaltiger57



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Post-Movie(s), Pregnancy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulmetaltiger57/pseuds/fulmetaltiger57
Summary: Before Ed jumped on the airship to take it back to our world, he unexpectedly leaves Winry with something other than his heart which leaves her despaired and heartbroken.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over 10 years ago and posted it onto FF.net. I decided why not posted onto here as well. I made a few edits to it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of fma.

Silence, a song by Aly and AJ, off of their album, "Insomniatic"

Insomniatic means - "The state of mind where one becomes addicted to the deprivation of sleep caused by an epic revelation of joy."

Back at home, sitting on a chair on the balcony, thinking back to 3 months ago, before her grandmother Pinako death. Winry Rockbell daydreams back to her past memories with the one person she truly loved and still does. Edward Elric.

(I'll bet two years I'll bet one year  
I'll bet those years you won't be here)

(I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep  
Every memory  
Sadly we may never be  
I'll bet my tears I'll bet your tears  
I'll bet those tears over time could disappear)

"Oh Ed, if only you were here. I would tell you about all of the feelings that I still for you. It's been 3 month's since I last seen you. Every memory of every time that we spent together, I will never forget. Since you're so far away, we may never see each other again. I cry every night now because I'm all alone, now that grandma's gone. I miss her, Al and you so very much. I still hope that you are alive. But apart of me is scared that these feelings that I have for you, may not last forever."

(Wait a minute I have more to say  
and I can't reminisce need to me  
I need you more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show)

"I wish I could tell everyone the truth about us and everything that we did and that no one but you could tell me to stop talking. I want you so bad right now, Ed. You probably can't handle the pain that I'm going through. I wanted to tell grandma, but I was scared to, and now I can't, because she's gone, just like you and Alphonse."

(I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything (ohh) )

"I hate waiting for you. It's killing from the inside out because I'm scared that you will never come back or that you will not be the same person that I used to know. I'm holding something inside of me that we helped create. I wish that I could tell you now but I can't. I want you to hug, make love and kiss you again Ed, I like we did before you left.

(I know, I know (I know, I know)  
Feelings can show  
If you let go-oh-oh-oh  
It must be told (it must be told)  
I've got a hold  
On what we used to have)

"Our feelings for one another are so special, that I cry every time when I think about them. I miss you so much. I will keep the promises that I made to you. I hope that you will keep your promise as well. I still hold onto the pictures of us when we were younger."

(I will forgive if you forget  
All the things we said  
Let's accept it  
I need you, more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show)

"When we first made love and you told me that you love me and that I am the most beautiful girl that you have ever meet. I just couldn't stop looking into those handsome and sexy eyes of yours and not say that I love you too. Ed, you make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time without even looking at me sometimes. When you come back, will not be scared to tell that I'm 3 months pregnant with your child. I cannot wait until you come back."

(I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything)

Then Winry wipes the tears from her eyes, stands up and walk towards her bedroom door. Then she hears the doorbell ring from downstairs. She opens the front door and gets a passionate welcome kiss by the man that she loves, Edward Elric. When they part, Ed says. "I'm so sorry I never should have had left you. I heard everything that you just said. Can you forgive me Winry?"

"Of course I do Ed. Just promise me, that you won't ever leave me again." "I promise. Not only to you but also to our unborn child." They began kissing each other passionately. When they part, Ed says. "I am never leaving you again." "I know you won't, but Ed I wanna ask you..." "Shh, don't say anything."

(shh, silence)


End file.
